Akatsuki's Defection
by Owl.pendantry
Summary: (Sequel to "Konoha's Defection") Sakura Haruno, defective ninja of Konoha for reasons unknown, joined the Akatsuki but, due to past actions, she becomes the Akatssuki's enemy too. Six months later, the whole of the ninja world is after her, whether it be for her feminine purposes or revenge.


**AKATSUKI'S DEFECTION**

**Sequel to "KONOHA'S DEFECTION"**

* * *

**Sakura Haruno, defective ninja of Konoha for reasons unknown, joined the Akatsuki but, due to past actions, she becomes the Akatssuki's enemy too. Six months later, the whole of the ninja world is after her, whether it be for her feminine purposes or revenge.**

* * *

The amount of time she had been on the run had helped her to perfect her henge, to the point she didn't even need to deactivate it at night?, though she didn't know how it would fair against the Sharingan or either of the two remaining Sharingan wielders (specifically speaking of the eldest and, if the way he was glaring at her had anything to do with it, she knew it most certainly was not working against him).

"Itachi-san, what is it?" the giant man-shark asked his shorter partner, noticing his glare targeting the brunette before them.

The Uchiha would admit, she had done quite a thorough job. It seemed Kisame had absolutely no clue who the woman before them was, though that wasn't surprising, seeing as she didn't the woman she once was in any way, save her body shape and creamy skin, nor did his partner possess any dojutsu he had ever heard of. Maybe Shark's eye, but he didn't actually think that was a proper technique, just part of his appearance.

_Damn that Uchiha and his goddamn kekkei genkai!_

She cursed under her breath and ran as fast as she possibly could.

Though hiding out as a medic, with no ninja training whatsoever for the past six months was, with no doubt whatsoever, her downfall, as the two men caught up to her in next to no time.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, her cerulean eyes full of rage.

She hoped maybe, just maybe, her loud screams would bring someone to save her, though, deep down, she knew no one would.

In the five odd months she had stayed in the Land of Honey with these small-town people had avoided all things ninja at all costs. Hell, she was surprised when they even let her live amongst them, however it was on the condition she not show her kunoichi background, save her medical abilities.

Now that the Akatsuki were in town and her cover was blown, they had all turned their backs on her.

Kisame quickly looked about, expecting at least one of Mitsu's residents to come to try and save the woman, but none came, they all just went about their business as though nothing had happened.

Just who was this woman?

"Kisame," Itachi's voice was hard, "drain her of her chakra."

"I don't under…"

Crimson eyes turned on him.

"Drain her of her chakra," he commanded, "before you regret it."

"NO!" she screamed. "Let me GO!"

He followed his partner's orders, knowing not to get on his partner's bad side, especially after all these of seeing what happened to those who did. Just the thought brought a shiver up his spine.

Bringing Samehada closer to her body, he ignored the pleading look in her eyes as the sword sucked her chakra away and she fell to the ground. Hard.

He left the brunette with enough chakra so she would remain alive, but not enough to keep her conscious, though the amount of chakra she possessed had him wondering the same question as before.

_Who the bloody hell **is** this woman!?_

Draining her of her chakra did not have the result the Uchiha desired, which he knew only meant that she had been so avid in avoiding the ninja world, that she had kept her chocolate-haired henge up for quite some time.

The blue man waited several moments for his partner, who had gone back to glaring at the woman they had now captured, to answer his silent question. Unfortunately for him, the young man remained as silent as ever.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" he prompted.

"Is she secure?"

Kisame blinked.

That was no proper answer.

"Hai."

"Wait here. I must inform Leader-sama of this," he said as he took a seat on the dusty ground before the young woman, activating his ring.

* * *

Yes, Pein had stopped listening to the blonde Akatsuki quite some time ago, but now he was being called by another member in the middle of what Deidara would call a "mission report", however others would refer to it as something along the lines of "a lecture on hair care during missions".

He was more than happy for a the reprieve, especially if it meant one of his other members needed help, because he would then send Deidara for assistance. Two birds, one stone.

His Rinnegan eyes shut and he concentrated for a moment. When he opened them back up, Itachi was before him, along with an unknown civilian woman, though she seemed to have a faint chakra glow about her.

The Uchiha could see his commander eyeing the woman and felt no need for an explanation. after all, Pein, quite unlike Kisame, possessed a doujutsu much more powerful than his own. If the Sharingan were able to see it, so should the Rinnegan.

Said eyes turned to Itachi. There was a knowing look on his features, and Pein knew what he saw was no trick. His gaze flashed back to the woman, lying on what appeared to be compact dirt, and revealed luscious, pink hair and an all too familiar face.

He would admit, he liked her disguise, but it could not even begin to compare to the exotic look she had before disguising herself.

"Six months, huh?" he mused. "For six months she has evaded us. She is quite the clever little kunoichi."

He tore his focus from her still body and back to his subordinate.

"Where are you currently?"

"The Land of Honey. We should return by nightfall, Leader-sama," Itachi reported.

"Make haste, will you."

* * *

The young Uchiha let out a soft grunt, signalling to his partner that he had finished reporting their find to their Leader.

He waited several moments as the Uchiha stood from the hard ground and ordered him to carry the woman as they were leaving. Being the dutiful partner he was, or the blue-skinned shark-man terrified of facing the Sharingan that he actually was, he picked the woman up and flung her over his free shoulder.

With no other words from the smaller man, Kisame prompted the rare sounds of speech to leave him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Of course, maybe wishing for an actual answer from the ever-silent Uchiha was more than he should have wished for, because he should have known he would answer with an infamous "hn."

Kisame inwardly sighed and actually contemplated having a conversation with Samehada before Itachi spun in his direction and brought his hands together to form hand signs.

_Was his sigh out loud?!_

"Gokakyu no jutsu!" he called, though Kisame was fast enough to drop to the solid dirt below him before the attack could reach him.

"WHAT THE…!" the Uchiha cut him off with a mere glare.

Turning to see what would have become of him had he not foreseen the attack, Kisame was now thankful Itachi had done what he had, as before him now stood two former shinobi-now-turned-ash.

Itachi had already begun to walk away, not at all caring to see his partner's reaction to what had just occurred.

"Watch here you put the girl," he called from up ahead.

The blue man looked to their prisoner once he was up and cringed at the already forming bruises on her body from, not only being dropped to the ground so fast, but also having a bulky Kisame land atop her.

He decided he would deal with it when she woke up.

He ran to catch up to his dark-haired partner, who then took to the trees and upped his pace.

"There are ears everywhere, Kisame. You will be informed back at base."

Itachi could have sworn he saw Kisame pout in his peripherals, or do his best at an attempt, at not having the information he desired.

His partner really could sulk.

"I am quite sure she would not appreciate her identity being out in the open," Kisame just sulked more. "And neither would Leader-sama."

Kisame turned to look at what he could of the woman. Unfortunately, it was just her rear. A very nice rear she may have had, it was not the best thing to suddenly turn one's head to and see.

_Just who the hell **is** this woman!_

* * *

After his conversation with Itachi, Pein had ordered Deidara from his office, giving him some fake mission to keep him occupied until the Uchiha and his shark-like partner returned. Hopefully, he'd be gone longer though, but luck didn't really find itself heading his way.

"Leader-sama?" Sasori asked from his open doorway.

Pein looked to the puppet, a sign for him to continue.

"What is it you are doing?" he questioned.

Pein's head tilted slightly in askance, causing Sasori to deadpan.

"You have passed by my quarters several times now. It seems you are pacing. Something must be bothering you, Leader-sama."

An idea hit Pein at that moment.

"Sasori-san."

"Hai."

"Follow me. I require your assistance in this matter," a smirk made its way to the red-head's wooden features.

The redhead puppeteer followed his leader, listening intently to what he had planned. His smirk grew in size at the mention of the young, pink-haired woman that had supposedly been the cause of his 'demise'.

* * *

It was night by the time they had returned to base, just as he had told their leader.

"Okay, we're at base!" his partner complained, "will you tell me now?"

The Uchiha continued on.

"There would be no point to explain the situation twice," vague though his answer may have been, his blue partner understood exactly what he meant by it.

Too much time among those of little words, he blamed it on.

Growing more and more irritated with each step of silence from his partner, he continued on, hoping he could somehow reach their leader's office sooner.

* * *

Pein had sensed their chakra signatures the moment they set foot in his organisation's base.

It made him all the more nervous, to know the pinkette was with them.

He couldn't stop moving about the room, couldn't stop fidgeting. He knew he had to get it all out before his men could seem him in such a state.

He paced around the room, trying his best to work of the nerve.

It really wasn't working.

And the pair was too close for anything else.

He sighed in resignation and took to his seat, hoping his men would take the fluctuations in his chakra as excitement for having their prisoner, not what they actually were for.

The knock on the door signalled they were outside the room, awaiting his permission for entrance, though they all knew he knew they were there.

"Come in," his voice was low, not quite giving away the slight tremble.

The door opened. The Uchiha was first to enter, then came his giant, blue partner, and hauled over his shoulder (much like a sack of potatoes) was the woman that had him on such an edge.

Before either stoic man could get a word in, Kisame spoke up.

"**Now** can you tell me?" he half whined, half demanded.

Pein wasn't sure what his subordinate was asking, so he left it to the other male present.

"This woman is Haruno-san," the Uchiha explained.

_Ah, so that's what he was asking._

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It is as he said. The woman you carried all this way is, in fact, Haruno-san."

He gave the man a moment to process what he was being told, especially seeing as the woman in question looked nothing like the woman they were talking about.

Kisame laid her down on the small chair before his leader's desk. That way, he would be able to see her much more clearly.

"It seems she has fooled us these past months by utilizing her high level of chakra control and formulating this henge. it was foolish of us not to have anticipated her to take such actions."

Pein took in her henged features; admiring the work it seemed she put in to avoid them.

"Uchiha-san, if you may," the orange-haired leader gestured to the(ir?) pinkette-gone-chocolate.

Itachi brought his hands together, weaving series of signs to release the henge on the woman.

Kisame's jaw nearly hit the ground with how surprised he was.

As her hair shortened in length, it changed to its natural pink hue, while her skin, though it was barely visible, became a more vibrant milky colour. The small freckles about her body faded, and her small nose grew that extra bit to recreate the nose that once resided on her beautiful features.

Pein was mesmerised. She had been more beautiful in her henge than what he remembered, but her natural form was the most exquisite of all. He thought he had memorized everything he had seen of her physical body the last time they had met, but he had been wrong.

That, or she had actually grown more beautiful in the past six months. He hadn't thought it could actually be possible, but the more he gazed upon her features, the more he thought it actually had come to be.

"Kisame," the the man in question tore his gaze from the pink-haired woman to look to his leader. "Call for Sasori-san."

With a slight bow the man left, having been given his orders.

He looked up momentarily at the Uchiha and said, "I told you she would be a useful ally," before focusing back on the woman.

"It would seem so. Just imagine how her powers could be put to use."

Pein's gaze shot to the raven-haired male beside him.

"For you to praise someone like that is truly a wonder in and of itself."

"It is because Sakura-san deserves the praise, Leader-sama."

"That's true. I believe she would definitely be able to rival many of our members in battle."

The Uchiha smirked.

"I wouldn't doubt that for a moment."

The two stoic men couldn't have timed Sasori and Kisame's entrance couldn't have been timed any better. They knocked briefly and, knowing Pein was expecting them, entered.

Sasori's eyes lit up as best his wooden eyes would allow, when he saw the unconscious pinkette in Pein's office's chair.

"Ah, so she really was caught."

His next question may have been towards the orange-haired man of the room, but he kept his gaze firmly on the young woman, as though looking away would cause her to disappear.

"Shall we proceed as planned?"

"Hai."

The puppeteer spread his arms away from his body and allowed chakra threads to leave his fingertips and float towards Sakura's body.

With the threads attached, Sasori pulled the temporary puppet to a stand.

Kisame stepped out of the office to make room for her as Sasori escorted her from the study and towards the room she had previously shared with his organisation's leader.

Pein followed closely, making sure his subordinate didn't do anything funny, as he knew he would try at some point of her stay with the organisation. Whereas Itachi and Kisame knew when to take their leave and separated from the trio outside the office.

Once the two men had reached their destination, Sakura was commanded to open the door for the two shinobi behind her and, once they had passed the threshold, she was walked inside after them and to a chair Pein had placed well away from any possible weapon or wall.

Following his leader's plan, Sasori used more chakra strings to tie the kunoichi to the chair. These strings were somewhat different though; Sasori had made it so Pein could undo them at any point in time, should he wish to do so.

Once finished with his appointed task, Sasori stood back, as though to admire his handy work.

"You may take your leave now, Sasori-san."

Although reluctantly, Sasori released the chakra strings still attached to the pinkette and not restraining her to the chair, bowed slightly and took his leave.

Once the door clicked closed, Pein allowed himself to take the time to study the woman before him more thoroughly.

He tilted her head skywards, so as to view her features more clearly.

"You little she-devil," he mostly said to himself. "You've given us a hell of a run trying to track you down."

He allowed himself several more moments in private to gaze upon her features before taking her into his arms. One thing he was most certain of, now that Sakura had been returned; he didn't know how he would get any work done from now on.

He stayed as he was for a few more moments, enjoying his embrace with the pinkette while he could, because he honestly had no idea when he would next be able to do so, before tightening momentarily, then releasing her from his hold.

Pein cast a jutsu on the chakra strings keeping her tied to the chair and left for the bathroom via the door adjoining the two rooms.

He wished to look more presentable for when the unconscious woman in his quarters woke up.

* * *

Images of the Akatsuki pair capturing her replayed in her mind.

One thing she was sure of; she would kick Sharkie's ass, and give the Uchiha the best butt-whopping she possibly could.

However, Pein was the worst one out of all of them for ordering her capture!

Unfortunately, she was in no shape whatsoever to take either of the two and, were those chakra strings she felt?

Was she tied to a chair?

Her eyes shot wide open to reveal the familiar room she had been assigned the last time she had been in the Akatsuki's base.

It was very much the same as what she had seen during her previous stay, though there were **slightly** less blue objects scattered about the room's holdings.

"Nice redecorating," she scoffed sarcastically.

She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, when she reopened them, she would be back in the Land of Honey, where she had been making a life for herself, and that the residents of Mitsu had not turned their backs on her like they had.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Her surroundings had not changed since her eyes were last open.

"That's it!" she growled out to the room, looking over it for anything that could be of any use during her escape. "I don't care how expensive it gets; I'm using the goddamn hair dye next time!"

Her eyes widened with delight as she spotted what she could only assume to be Pein's kunai holster and, if she looked closely, she could see the tips of his kunai glinting in the room's lighting.

Using what chakra she had recuperated during her state of unconsciousness, she picked up the chair and moved it closer to her objective, repeating this action several more times in order to get her closer. However, in retrospect, she hadn't moved much more than a metre.

To any third-party witnessing this process, it would seem as though the pinkette was hopping along with the chair.

As she pooled her chakra to chair-hop again once more, she heard footsteps on the other side of the bathroom door. Instantly, she drained the pool of chakra she had been working on, and feigned unconsciousness.

She knew it was pretty pathetic to be doing so, seeing as she'd moved from her original position, but it was better than nothing.

She heard a soft creak signalling the opening of the door and made sure her breathing was even, trying her best not to give herself away (despite having moved).

Once the squeaking of the door had stopped, the room had gone silent. She remained as she was, waiting for any kind of sound to signal a form of movement.

Soft footsteps made their way towards her and what sounded very much like a ruffling of clothing before her before a small breath of laughter.

"You're a terrible actress, Sakura-chan," his voice was soft, as though he was whispering to someone who was indeed sleeping.

There was another moment of silence...

Until she felt a calloused hand rest upon her soft cheek and gasped.

Her eyes flew wide open in surprise, which was her biggest mistake, as he was unbelievably close.

She let out a scream, making her second big mistake of their encounter, for it allowed him to take advantage and the young pinkette found the intimidating, pierced man's mouth connecting with hers.

Try as she might to pull away from the intimidating orange-haired man, he only wrapped his arm behind her to make sure her head stayed as it was.

He pushed his tongue past her lips, her last defences and let out a small hum at his pleasure.

Really, Sakura tried as best she could, but her efforts were futile; Pein would stay where he was. There was no getting away, only helpless struggling on her part.

Luckily for her though, he pulled away, a look of delight spread across his features.

"I don't think you understood your worth in the Akatsuki during your last visit," came his deep, voice.

She said nothing; she wasn't even sure what he was speaking about.

He understood her confusion and continued.

"I believe, from what that poor excuse of an Akatsuki member has told me, that you believe me to be furious over the death of our previous female member, is that correct?"

His face had moved further back, opening up her little bubble slightly, because he wished for her to not get distracted by anything he might do. However, he could tell it wasn't quite working as her face was still quite blank, so he moved further away, hoping for a better response this time.

He moved completely away, but only so he could pull the other chair in the room towards her. Once the little setup was complete, he slumped leisurely in his chair across from the pink-haired woman.

"I admit, I was rather furious when you shared who it was that took Konan's life, but it was as though my vision cleared afterwards and I realized that, to defeat my old partner, you would need quite the amount of talent, rightfully earning you a place amongst us and, in turn, the respect of your fellow Akatsuki members, much unlike Konoha has done for you, which was the initial reason you came to us, was it not?"

She could only give a slight nod at his words.

Had she not been experiencing this situation herself, she would not have believed it.

The fricken Akatsuki had been hunting her down, for god's sake! How was she supposed to react? Especially when, after the information of the killer of one of their previous members was revealed to be her, their leader is absolutely furious, then he kisses her when they finally capture her, and now they're talking like it's nothing!

"So I expect you to resume your role as the Akatsuki member you are, as though this little fiasco never occurred. Do you think you'd be able to do that?" he was looking her directly in the eye, as though staring her down, pressuring her into answering.

It was quite intimidating, especially with that Rinnegan of his.

"I… I…" he fumbling with words seemed to amuse him, which only served to anger her. This, in turn, gave her her answer.

Her features straightened out and took on a more serious expression.

"Hai, Leader-sama."

He stared for a moment then allowed a chuckle to pass his lips. Afterwards he performed a series of hand-signs and Sakura felt a pressure release from her body.

He stood from his slouched position on the chair before her, expecting her to follow suit.

Not quite knowing what to do just yet, she remained seated, but caught on when she realized her body was free of the chakra strings it had just recently been freed of, though once she realized it, she shot straight up and gave a bow before him, the man who would, from that day onwards, be the one responsible for her life.

She remained as she was, and would continue doing so until told otherwise.

He reached out to her, stopping just below her chin and pulling upwards, so he would be able to see her face directly.

What greeted him was her vibrant jade eyes gleaming up at him.

He couldn't help it, they pulled him in. He could no longer hold himself back from her.

All that time she had been gone, he had longed for her touch, especially after their last bout of physical contact. He wished to know her, even the side of her so dangerous it destroyed his last partner.

He brought his face to hers, though left space between the two of them as though to ask her whether or not she would like this as well.

When she pushed her body up towards him, he knew there was no going back for them and, with the ferocity he was claiming her, he was telling her just that.

* * *

**Whew! That sure took a while! I mean, it's been ages since i posted "Konoha's Defection" (which I plan to redo (fix up those god awful mistakes) that, but only after "Taken" is finished. **

**Speaking of, I am... getting through that, but I've just been so crazy-busy lately, plus my boss has got me an extra 2 1/2 hours Thursdays. It's not much, really, but I'm exhausted at the end :( which generally means no writing. But this is done, so my attention should be nowhere else :D and (hopefully), the next chapter should be out (...within the next month)**

* * *

**SO! To those of you who loved the story but would like more cirtusy STEAM in here, review and let me know so i can add it in for you :D otherwise it gets left like this... and there's gonna be a funny bit if there's lemon**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
